A little fun with a BOY
by Eternal Grey
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke just broke up and look who just hooked up? A HakuSaku fic dedicated to one of my reviewers! kinda fluffy kinda funny kinda alot but still fun! I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This fic is dedicated to one of my favorite reviewers! A specific request! lol I love this fic! it's so cute! I was reading... erm... a manga I will never admit to liking so it is rather fluffy. This fic is for... Twisted Musalih who is awesome by the way!**

I closed my eyes and let the wind trail through my hair and allow me to breathe. I was just in another horrible fight with Sasuke when I escaped to my secret garden in the park. Someone had planted several cherry blossom trees, and since then this place has allured me and forced my presence.

I felt someone else nearby making me take out a kunai and glare to see a young man with long hair like a woman's. He had dark beautiful eyes that seemed to be able to see everything within me even my soul. "I'm sorry. Did I disturb you? I just came by to water my kids before heading out." He smiled making me stare at him in awe.

"You planted these trees?" I asked in astonishment. He just smiled and nodded before watering them and the beautiful lilies beside them. I watched the boy in interest before laying down on the park bench. "What is your name?" I asked then blushed realizing how rude I was being. One should always introduce themselves first before asking for another's name.

"I'm Haku. Are you alright Sakura? You seem upset about something." He said making me sigh then look at him completely shocked. "Oh I'm sorry, but I've seen you before. You were out with Sasuke when he called out your name. He seemed a bit rude though, if you don't mind me saying." He informed me before shaking his head. "I'm sorry. I always seem to make judgments before truly knowing the situation."

I smiled at him and cupped his face looking into his eyes making him stare at _me _with a shocked expression. "It was an accurate thought. He is rather rude and snotty to me, in fact that's why we broke up today. He thinks I'm not cool enough and I think he's a jerk." I grinned making Haku stare at me with such warm eyes it made me jump back and watch him slowly lean towards me before kissing me.

It started as soft and gentle more like a peck, then slowly it turned into more deepening into my mouth and his. It felt… nice and gentle. "I've been wanting to do that." He whispered making me look at him curiously. I could see myself with Haku so clearly. I could see us doing normal things like shopping, cooking, going to the movies. When I was with Sasuke I only saw daydreams of him rescuing me.

"I think… you are I are a good pair." I replied just as softly before we kissed again. He slid me onto his lap making me realize that he's strong for such a small guy. He's taller than me with such princely characteristics. I grinned mid-kiss making him laugh and smile too with the kiss.

"You're going to be my princess… no matter how cliché that sounds." He whispered then took my hand and led me out of the garden. I followed him around the town wishing he'd just tell me where we're going. I felt calm and safe though, as long as his hand is in mine.

I gasped then as he led me into a ramen shop. This is like something Naruto would do! I laughed when Haku ordered two of something not letting me decide. "It's a surprise… I had him make this just in case we ever went out together. I hope you enjoy it." He smiled as the cook brought out something that was definitely not ramen.

A chocolate fountain and several fruits were served to us. I smiled and dug in before kissing Haku a thank you. We teased each other with the chocolate and I spazzed about the strawberries for a bit. Finally when we finished pigging out Sasuke entered and stared at us in shock. "Oh is she one of your new friends?" He asked making me glare.

"Haku's a guy!" I growled and hugged Haku tightly. He just smiled at me and wrapped his arms around me protectively. Then he looked up at Sasuke and stuck his tongue out. Sasuke just glared and sat down beside us. It was obvious he was planning something.

"Sakura I want to take you back." Sasuke said simply making me grab Haku's hand and lead him out of the ramen shop. We swiftly thanked the ramen man before leaving then headed over to my house. We joked around the whole time as I tried to come up with some way to give our date the perfect ending.

"Hey Haku let's go over to my house." I said simply. An hour later we were in my room on my bed playing Final Fantasy taking turns. If you die or go somewhere new it's the next person's turn. "I shall defeat you!" I shouted at the boss as Haku clapped and cheered me on. "Come on take me seriously!" I whined making Haku laugh at me as I got half my life taken away.

"I do take you seriously! You're just such a kid!" He laughed and hugged me tightly from behind. "I love that about you." He whispered and kissed me deeply. For the first time in my life, I didn't care that a stupid dumb ugly boss beat me.


	2. Chapter 2

Our hands were intertwined as we kissed each other deeply. Neither of us looked up as someone barged through the doors. I knew it was Naruto, but Haku probably didn't. I didn't think twice about making out with Haku while Naruto ran up the stairs to my room. It's not like we're doing anything more, just kissing.

"Sakura! I… I didn't know… you went that way…" He stuttered blushing bright red as Haku pulled away from me and glared at Naruto. Of course he knew that glare since I use it all the time before I kill him. "No! Please don't hurt me!" Naruto cried raising his arms to defend himself.

"I'm a guy!" Haku shouted then hugged me tightly pulling me into his lap as he leaned his head down to rest on my shoulder. "It seems like you were the only one to notice that I'm actually a guy." He murmured kissing my neck while Naruto blushed for a completely different reason.

"Hey Naruto what did you come over for?" I asked making him stop blushing and think back for a moment. He then shrugged before sitting next to me turning on my ps2. He looked around the room for a moment before finding Final Fantasy XII.

"Oh crap!" He cried and stood up then bowed with his hands together as though he were praying. "I was going to tell you that Neji is looking for his look-alike and he thinks you're dating him." He said making me burst out laughing as I played with Haku's hair.

"You do have hair that's a lot like Neji but I guess Neji's just easier to distinguish what gender he is." I said simply making Haku pick me up and run outside. My eyes were wide as he continued to carry me bridal style. "What are you doing?" I asked making him look down at me with a face full of need and desire.

"Can you tell me where he lives? Then we can both go and try to find a way to make me look like a male." He asked desperately. I looked at him for a moment then burst out laughing.

"You are so cute! Anyway…" After I told him the address we found ourselves in front of the Hyuuga mansion. "I wonder if it was a good idea to leave Naruto alone in my house." I muttered making him chuckle.

"If he does anything you don't approve of I'll be sure to kill him. You can't always act like the man in our relationship." He smiled and pulled me in tighter as Neji walked up to us. Haku immediately set me down before bowing down to Neji. "Can you please teach me to look like a man?" He asked making Neji stare at us oddly.

"Is this a joke Haruno? Does this guy seriously want to ask me for help?" He asked with wide hopeful eyes. I guess he never gets to help people out. I nodded then making Neji do a little happy dance before stopping and trying to look serious again. "I will teach you the ways of being a man."

"Trial one: show the woman you love your strength! Show off your muscles!" Neji cried through a megaphone. I glanced over at Haku curiously as he began to look depressed. He didn't have many muscles. "FAIL!!!!"

"Trial two: Protective nature is a way men show their true feelings! Now be over protective in an annoying way!" Haku immediately held me tightly in his arms as though trying to hide me from someone. "EPIC FAIL!!!"

"Trial three: Fight a man for retarded reasons!" Immediately Sasuke was placed in the middle of the random field we were hanging out in. Haku tried his hardest but he couldn't hurt him. Sasuke just stared at us all like the freaks we are and left. "ARE YOU A GIRL OR ARE YOU A MAN?! FAIL!!!!"

"Trial four: show the woman you love that you can be a heartless ***!" This time Haku turned himself into a ball and tried to be strong and act like a man. "IS THIS A JOKE?! YOU ARE A GIRLY MAN!" Neji shouted then rubbed his forehead trying to come up with a new solution.

"Alright Trial five: show your kind side in a silent but sweet nature." Neji sighed with obvious effort. I knew he was just making this a trial to make Haku feel better. My boyfriend got up then looked at me blankly then put on a soft small smile. "HOLY CRAP!!! THAT WAS PERFECT!!!!" Neji spazzed suddenly taking this trial seriously. "Most guys… for most it takes years to get that technique down and you did it perfectly! There may be hope for you yet!"

"Trial six: be strong and silent." Immediately Haku crossed his arms and looked at me with a slight smirk on his face. He looked good… real good. "Another great performance! That was Epic!!!!"

"The very last trial for today: show off how awesome you make out to make other guys jealous." Immediately Haku and I both looked at him with guilty looks. "What's wrong? This should be the easiest!" He cried making us sweat drop.

"Um… Neji? Sakura is the one that leads in the kiss… she's basically the dominant in our relationship…" Haku said guiltily. Neji's eyebrow twitched for a moment before he glared daggers at the both of us.

"Meet here tomorrow you need more training you transvestite idiot." Neji growled leaving us to our shame.

"Maybe I should try being dominant…" Haku started making me give him the once over before shaking my head.

"You can't handle it." I said simply making him stare at me in complete shock before he licked his lips and grabbed me from behind then kissed me all over my neck then my collar bone making me stop breathing for a moment as he slid a finger down my neck gently with a soft gentle tickling touch.

"I might be able to…" He whispered making me gasp.


End file.
